The Ominous Sound Of Loneliness
by Pancho1993
Summary: Tony has already had tragedy in his life once but what happens when he creates another one? Will Tony crumble under the pressure and the hurt or will the team be able to rescue him and make things better?


**Hello people of the world.**

**Yes I'm still alive in case any of you were wondering where I disappeared to. **

**To all those who are reading Bang Bang You're Dead or BBYD (as I'm abbreviating it now) I've kinda hit a brick wall with it but I'm not giving up on it so I will update, I'm just not sure when.**

**Shout out to MissMushy who helped me decide that this should be a multi chapter and not a one shot like it was originally going to be and also for proof reading it and for the title. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters but a girl can dream right? **

Tony heard something smash before he heard a voice. He grabbed his gun and cell from the bedside table before he slowly pushed the door open. He raised his gun as he slowly and soundlessly manoeuvred his way around his house, looking for any sign of the intruder. He gently pushed the living room door open and saw two people in the middle of the room. Tony suddenly realised that one of them was his daughter, but his attention was drawn towards the object in the older persons hand; a knife, a knife that was pressed against his daughters' neck. Tony stared at the man who held his daughter tightly.

'We meet again Tony.' He said as Tony slowly approached them.

'Let her go.' Tony demanded as he watched tears fall from his Leah's eyes.

'Why?'

'She's just a kid.' Tony said softly as he watched the man press the knife further against her neck causing her to whimper. 'Please.' Tony pleaded. He hated seeing her so sad and it broke his heart.

'D…Daddy.' Leah sobbed as she stared at her dad.

'I'll shoot.' Tony taunted, his finger hovering over the trigger.

'How can you be sure you'll shoot me and not her?' The man said as he smiled at Tony. Tony lowered his gun and stared at them. 'See… you can't.'

Tony raised his gun and aimed at the man's stomach before firing two shots, but suddenly stiffened when the man moved his daughter into the path of the bullets. The man dropped his knife after he realised what had just happened before exiting out of the window.

Tony ran over to Leah, tears slowly falling down his face, his grip tight on his gun. He placed it down beside him before pulling his daughter into his lap.

'Leah.' Tony breathed as he cradled her in his arms, trying with all his might to stop the bleeding, but it wasn't happening.

'Daddy.' Leah sobbed as she stared at him.

'It's okay, sweetie. Help will be here soon.' Tony said as he pulled his cell out before it rang. He looked at the ID and answered it.

_'DiNozzo, we…'_

'Gibbs… someone broke into the house.' Tony said as he watched the young girl closely. Tears were coming faster down his face and his breathing was started to become erratic.

_'Are you okay?' _

'Leah's hurt… like really hurt and…' Tony sobbed.

_'Tony we're on our way.' _

'Daddy… Will I see mommy and Callum again?' Leah said as Tony stroked her hair, noticing her breathing had gotten slower and she wasn't bleeding as badly.

'No. Help's coming.' Tony choked out. He knew that she knew she was dying but Tony didn't want to believe it. She was all he had left and he couldn't lose her, not like this.

'But I'm tired.'

'No Leah, stay awake.' Tony pleaded as her eyes closed. 'Please.' Tony pleaded before she slowly opened her eyes and allowed Tony to see the pain and fear in her dark brown eyes.

'I love you Daddy.' Leah said as her eyes fluttered shut again.

'I love you too.' Tony said as he held his daughter close and watched her breathing become weaker and weaker until there was no rise and fall of her chest at all. Tony sobbed as he pulled her closer to him taking in every minute that he had with her. He stared down at her pale face and gently brushed her hair out of her eyes with his finger.

He took in the scene, suddenly realising how much blood was on him, Leah and all over the living room. Tears fell down Tony's face as he realised that he had nothing left. He placed Leah on the floor, stood up and grabbed a pen and some paper before writing a note. He left it where he knew it would be found; with his badge.

He walked back over to where Leah lay, realising that she looked just like one of her dolls. Tony sat down beside her before he picked up his gun. He took one last look at his daughter before placing the gun against his head. Tears fell down his face as he looked around the room; the room where most of his happy memories were.

'Sorry.' Tony muttered into the empty house; before he deftly pulled the trigger. Rather than feeling the split second of pain from the bullet piercing his skin, he felt someone roughly push him down to the ground and held his wrist against the carpet.

'Tony…' He heard someone say softly in his ear. 'Let it go Tony, nothing good is going to come out of that.'

'No… No… Let me… Please.' Tony squirmed and tightened his grip on the butt of the gun. 'God no. I can't handle this… Please.' He sobbed.

'No, Tony.' I'm not going to let you; you are going to get through this whether or not you want to. There is life after this.' The man spoke gruffly but never relented the hold he had on the younger man. 'Just open your eyes Tony. I'm here; I won't let anything happen to you, I promise.'

'Gibbs…' Tony whimpered but at the same time he hesitantly opened his eyes to reveal Gibbs staring down at him worryingly. 'Let me go Gibbs, please.' He turned his head to the side and saw a couple of medics working frantically trying to revive his daughter.

'Tony… Listen to me. Give me the gun and I'll let you go.' Gibbs said as he watched Tony closely, sighing when tears started to fall quicker down Tony's face.

'No… Gibbs please.' Tony whimpered as he turned his head to stare at the older man. Gibbs could see the pain in Tony's eyes and it reminded him of how he felt when he had lost Kelly; scared and alone.

'Tony… I know how you feel and I was in the same predicament when I lost Shannon and Kelly. I was lost, hurt and scared but someone saved me.' Gibbs said as he tried to keep Tony's attention on him rather than the medics.

'W… Who?' Tony whispered as he relaxed a bit.

'Ducky. He tried to call me so he came to the house and found me in the basement, just like I found you. He tried everything possible to make me let go of the gun, but I didn't. I thought like my life wasn't worth living any more. I had lost the people who had meant the most to me and I just wanted to die too.' Gibbs said as a lone tear fell down his face.

'But… But what stopped you?'

'Ducky asked me an important question.' Gibbs smiled down at Tony and was relieved when Tony smiled back; it was only a small smile but Gibbs wasn't as concerned for the agent as he was a few minutes ago.

'What question?'

'Would they want you to stop living your life just because they're gone?' Gibbs said as he watched the medics who shook their heads and stepped away from Leah. Gibbs sighed and stared at Tony who let out a sob before releasing his grip on the gun.

Gibbs released Tony and picked up the gun before emptying the clip and replacing it back in the gun. He felt someone watching him and turned to see Tony staring at him, eyes wide with fear. Gibbs also took the bullet that was in the chamber and held the gun back for Tony to grab. Gibbs watched as Tony sighed, but he knew that no harm would come to the agent now that the gun was empty.

'Boss…' Tony started but stopped when he realised that he sounded needy.

'Yeah DiNozzo.'

'Am I going to be in trouble?' Tony muttered as he stared at the gun, unaware of what to do with it. He lifted his head up and stared at the lifeless form of his daughter.

'I don't know Tony.' Gibbs replied as he watched the agent closely.

'But I didn't mean to hit her, he moved her in the way and now she's… she's dead.' Tony whispered before he placed the gun on the ground and stared at the wall.

'Whatever happens we are all there for you no matter what.' Gibbs said as he placed his hand on Tony's shoulder. Tony nodded and stared at the floor; wishing and hoping that this was all a bad dream and he would wake up soon.

**Well what do think?**

**I think the ending sucked a little but then again I think all my stories suck so... yeah.**

**Anyway a review would make my day brighter because it's horrible weather today. **


End file.
